1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sectional hunting stand, adapted for ladder-like use or for A-frame use when mounted on an all terrain vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Elevated observation stands, providing a hunter secure seating and a wide visual range, are desirable when hunting deer and other game in forested areas, fields, and reforesting areas. The relatively easy access to these areas now provided by all terrain vehicles (ATVs) has encouraged the development of such stands to be used while mounted on ATVs.
Such de-mountable stands known to the inventor are of two major types. One such type, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,986 to Hayes, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,477 to Dolan, requires front and rear leg members which create a modified "A" frame to support a seating platform between the leg members.
A second type, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,252 to Tarner, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,831 to Rodgers shows, mounted on an ATV, a single ladder element whose attached seat platform abuts a tree for fixed support.
The seating platforms of such stands have heretofore been fixed and unadjustable as to their angularity. The patent to Hayes appears capable of limited adjustment at what appears to be some sacrifice of stability.